Beca Stark Takes An Arrow To The Heart
by Reda V
Summary: Avengers/Pitch Perfect Crossover of initial team meeting. Prompted by a friend of mine :] That awesome nerd knows who they are.


Aubrey- Bree Fury

Chloe-Hawkeye/ Chloe Barton

Beca- Beca Stark

Fat Amy- Fat Thor

Lilly- Lilly Banner/Hulk

Jessica- Captain America

Aubrey stood at the head of the table of her in-house conference room. She checked her watch for what felt like the hundredth time in the past 20 minutes. Aubrey had gone through hell rounding up troops to create the pefect team. Beca was late. And Aubrey was NOT amused. All conversation stopped as heads turned to face the petite brunette sauntering in.

"How nice of you to join us Ms. Mitchell." Aubrey spoke once the brunette was seated.

"You're welcome..." Beca answered with a smirk, finally taking her seat. The team took in her appearance. The shades... The pressed button up and slacks... The smirk playing at her lips. She looked like the ultimate douche. And from that little exchange, she sounded like it too.

"Let's get this wagon rolling. I've places to go… People to do… the whole sha-bang, you know?" Beca spoke. Her face had broken out into a full on grin at this point.

"Okay, then," Aubrey exhaled and commenced the meeting.

Chloe was the most unimpressed of them all. She was a fiery archer with red locks to match her personality. She was highly skilled in all things shooting and projectile related. The absolute best at what she does. Chloe was the first person Beca actually looked at upon entering the conference room.

That hair... Those eyes... That body...

The only thing on Beca's mind at the moment was the flowchart she was working up over how she could bed the redhead. Especially after noticing the way she rolled her eyes when Beca sent a wink her way. Beca was always up for a challenge. And, Chloe couldn't deny that Beca was attractive. She thought the "Casanova" look was incredibly sexy. But they were on a mission. That was the top priority. And even if it wasn't, Chloe was never one to find arrogance attractive.

Aubrey proceeded to introduce everyone. There was Thor (a large blonde woman, the strongest of Tasmania), Captain America (surprising bubbly for an officer in the military), Hawkeye (also known as Chloe), Hulk (a small Asian woman. unnaturally quiet, but said to have a nasty temper), and none other than the wannabe cassanova, Beca (creator of Ironman and Ironwoman. a major asset to the defense)

"Take a look around ladies... " Aubrey started, "One day your life may be in the hands of someone in this room. And vice versa...We all come from different backgrounds. Get over that. We've got a mission."

30 minutes (and one boring ass presentation ) later-

"Dismissed," Aubrey waved for the heroes to leave, adding,"I'll be contacting you all soon. Until then… stay vigilant. "

Chloe glanced across the table, meeting Beca's eyes (well… SHADES) one last time before turning to leave. Beca rushed out after the redhead grabbing her wrist as she caught up with her in Aubrey's front lawn.

"Who do you think you are?" Chloe pulled her wrist free, her eyes narrowing as she eyed the brunette.

Beca only smirked,"Someone who'd like to get to know you…," Chloe rolled her eyes. Stopping to eye the cocky brunette once more.

Beca only continued, flashing a wink at the redhead, "You know... For the sake of the team,"

"You hardly seem to be the type." Chloe scoffed. There was no hesitation in her step as she resumed walking, only to have Beca follow her again. "Well, what type am I? Since you seem to know..."

Chloe was beginning to lose patience. "You know, i could have an arrow in your forehead before you even realize what's happening. I wouldn't push your luck."

Chloe reached her car. Fumbling with her keys to unlock the door. Beca leaned against the car with a smug grin. She wasn't going to give up. This redhead was unlike any other woman she'd ever met. Gorgeous… Independent… A real femme fatale…

Beca imagined she would be a dominator in bed (or at least try to be.) A real firecracker… The image left Beca feeling like she needed a cold shower.

She licked her lips as her eyes raked over Chloe once more. She DEFINITELY wasn't going to give up.

"Hmm. You're a firecracker, aren't you?"

Chloe opened the door only to have Beca scoot closer. Reclosing the door.

Chloe grabbed Beca by the collar and pushed her against the car a little more forcefully than necessary. "What do i have to do to get rid of you?"

Beca's smirk became a full blown grin . She had Chloe right where she wanted her. "Let me take you out. Just one date."

So here they were, on the leather couch of Beca Stark's ridiculously large, self engineered, house. Seeing Beca's persistence, Chloe had given in and agreed to have ONE date with the petite brunette. One date couldn't hurt, right?

Wrong.

Chloe expected Beca to be the douchebag she encountered at the meeting. But she wanted to get to know the REAL Beca Stark. Behind that arrogant, nonchalant attitude. So she made a deal with Beca: She would ONLY do the date in a private setting. That way, she wouldn't suffer the embarassment of being seen "out" with a future teammate. And she wouldn't have to worry about Beca trying to impress her, (Because, let's be honest...Beca Stark lived to impress people. Especially beautiful women)

Chloe figured the date would last maybe an hour or two. Beca would be an ass. Chloe wouldn't have to worry about getting hit on anymore because she gave the engineer a chance. And she'd screwed it up.

Except that's not how it went at all. Beca was surprisingly charming. She was funny, down-to-earth, sweet but not in a cliche' way.

When Beca answered the door to let Chloe in, the first thing the redhead noticed was the breathtaking steely blue of Beca's (unshaded) eyes. She was sporting a black tanktop and a pair of sweatpants. She looked totally comfortable (though Chloe found the glowing metal chest design to to be a strange touch).  
"What?" The engineer teased, seeing the shock on the redhead's face. "You said you wanted to get to know the real me."  
"I did," Chloe agreed as she stepped into the house, slightly taken back. The two started towards the living room  
"You know... You didn't have to dress up. You should just take all that off-"  
Chloe scoffed, glaring at Beca as she took a seat on the couch.  
"-i mean, i...uh, im sure i have something more comfortable you can slip on." Beca finished, letting her eyes rake shamelessly over the archer's body.  
Chloe, ignoring the heat in her cheeks, accepted the offer. She returned 10 minutes later sporting a pair of running shorts and a loose tee. to join Beca on the couch playing Mortal Kombat.

So the two spent the next two hours playing a modified version of truth or dare as they battled it out in a button mashing, shoulder nudging, lingered touching marathon. Joking about things like how they stole moves from certain characters in real life and getting to know each other. Chloe discovered that Beca really wasn't as horrible as she thought. She just had a strange sense of humor.  
The game narrator exclaimed:  
"SUB ZERO WINS!"

"Yes!" Chloe exclaimed, turning to face Beca. She couldn't believe how much she was enjoying herself.  
"Truth." Beca decided, smiling at the adorably excited redhead beside her.  
"Scaredy cat," The redhead teased. Her face grew serious as she tapped the glowing metal emblem on the engineer's chest.  
"What's the story behind this?"  
Beca's eyebrows raised curiously at the redhead's interest. She pulled the tanktop over her head to reveal that it was a part of her body. Not a design. She then proceeded to tell the story of how a generous man in the middle east rescued her and replaced her failing heart with the radiant device. Chloe listened closely. As closely as she could at least. Her attention was mostly on Beca's torso at the moment. Her perky breasts... Her toned abdomen...

"Wow. I guess you really are as heartless as they say," Chloe winked.  
"It's a shame, isn't it?"

There was an intense silence as light blue orbs met darker ones. Maybe, just maybe the attraction was mutual after all.

When Beca won again, she turned to Chloe with a mischievous grin.  
"Dare," the fiery redhead decided.  
"I dare you... to let me kiss you," Beca smirked.  
Chloe rolled her eyes for the millionth time in an attempt to hide her amusement. Knowing Beca wasn't a COMPLETE asshole made it a little easier to give in.

What she didn't expect, however, was the way her body reacted once her lips met Beca's. Sure she thought Beca was attractive. But the explosion in her chest was way more than she expected. The warmth between her legs came instantaneously.

As the kiss intensified, the women set their controllers aside.  
"Let's take this upstairs," Beca suggested huskily. Talking into Chloe's lips. The women started up the stairs, undressing along the way. Taking no time to reach Beca's bed.

The two wrestled for dominance. Twisting and rolling to gain the upper position. Chloe gasped in shock when the smaller woman pinned her wrists to the bed. Chloe wasn't going down without a fight. She continued to wiggle and squirm, in an attempt to free herself.

"Just let me…" Beca spoke. Nipping at the redhead's neck and jaw. Using her tongue to sooth sore skin.

Chloe relaxed almost instantly. Letting Beca hold her down as her hips began to rock against the redhead.

"See? Not so bad, right?" Beca smirked. Hearing the sounds that fell from Chloe's lips.

"God… we… shouldn't be doing… this. FUCK!" Chloe's protest's were cut short once she felt Beca's fingers inside of her. Their hips began to rock in a synchronized frenzy as breaths quickened and moans intensified. Before long, Chloe's hands were on Beca's hips. She begged for more pressure. More contact. More everything. Beca trailed soft bites down Chloe's body until she reached her perfectly round breasts. She teased the nipple. Smiling as she felt the wetness increase around her fingers. She pumped aggressively, feeling Chloe tighten around her.

"Yes… Beca…," Chloe moaned breathily.

"You were saying?" Beca teased, slowing her pace.

"Don't stop!" Chloe arched against Beca. They'd both worked up a sweat at this point and the whole thing turned Chloe on even more. Hearing Beca pant as she worked over her… Feeling Beca's arms flex and relax with her thrusts… Feeling the labored breaths against her neck.

Beca sped up. Using her hips to aid her. Adding her thumb into the mix as she rubbed Chloe's clit with each thrust. The redhead came undone in no time. Gasping into Beca's shoulder, fisting Beca's hair to ground herself.

Beca rolled off of the redhead and found herself staring at the woman. (Something she typically didn't do) She watched with a look of admiration… she felt a warm tingling sensation in her chest as she took in the blush of Chloe's cheeks… the light sheen of sweat… the dazed look of her eyes…

This was more than Beca had bargained for she was falling for this girl. Rapidly.

"C'mere," Beca smiled. Pulling Chloe close. "We'll do this again, right?"

Chloe was still catching her breath when her eyes met Beca's. She smiled, "Definitely."


End file.
